Nightfrost's Prophecy
by TeamKaibaBrothers
Summary: Ginger, a rogue, and her three adopted kits make their way into the forest only to be greeted by Shadowclan cats. All seems well until Nightkit realizes that she has a prophecy to fulfill and a secret guardian that is as vicious as they come.
1. Chapter 1

"The blood of an old enemy will be frozen by the night's frost but the power of leadership will still run through the veins. That cat will rule the shadows of the forest."

Ginger lay with the own she-cat rogues, her kits suckled her belly. Her red pelt stood out against the tawny kit Puzzle, and the black kit Rat. The other brown queen next to her was called Daisy and her kits were Leaf (a brown she-cat) and Rock ( a dark brown tom) Milky laid next to her, her belly plumped with expected kits. You could find all these queens underneath the garbage pin.

The sounds of footsteps made Ginger look up. She licked her lips as Stripe pushed a fat rat towards her. Her first meal in days, she was starting to worry that she would not produce enough milk for her kits. Daisy and Milky stared hungrily at Ginger, waiting for an offer to share. She sighed, "Thank you Stripe," turning to her trashmates she asked, "Would you like some?" Daisy and Milky nodded their eyes bright with scent of prey.

When they finished Ginger noticed that her hunger was satisfied and she laid purring with her kits until a fowl scent was caught in her nose. She put her head up alert, tail fluffed with fear. To her side she heard a low growl and she forced herself to look. A small dog threatened the entrance of their nursery. "D-D-Daisy," she stuttered with fear. She turned to look at Daisy, but her and her kits were already heading out. "Hey!" Ginger called after them. Picking her kits up quickly, she ran out hearing barking noises behind her. She felt the dog almost nip her leg and she suppressed a yelp of terror. In doing so she dropped Rat. She skidded to halt, and looked back fearfully. She hid Puzzle between two empty boxes and went back to rescue Rat, but it was too late. His eyes laid open dull with fear, as his mouth fell in a silent scream. His fur was spiked with blood and dirt. Rat was dead.

Rain pitter-pattered the roof of the bin. Ginger was left in the back corner with Puzzle sleeping next to her. Daisy and Milky's new born kits found themselves in the corner. In fear for their kits safety they kept guard, though Ginger knew it was so they make sure she does not try to take one of their kits. _But after today they won't need to stand guard. I will be gone and if they love their kits, so will theirs. _Getting up Ginger made her way to them. She was welcomed by Daisy's glare as her brown pelt began to prickle with anxiety. "Daisy, I'm leaving tonight." Daisy's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" "I'm going to find the cats in the forest. I heard they live better lives than _this!"_ she spat. Daisy looked at her with understanding. "Our kits will live better lives in the forest." She paused she had to word carefully. "Do you want me to take them?" Daisy's eyes stretched so wide she looked like an owl. But as she comprehended the matter she began to look thoughtful. She looked at her kits, curled into a ball between Milky's kits and tail. Daisy sighed and went towards Milky. She grabbed Leaf by her scruff and presented her to Ginger. "Take Leaf, she is too sweet and would not last in this place. Rock is strong he will survive." Ginger gave Daisy a lick on her shoulder. "Goodbye Daisy." Daisy looked too choked up to say the same, so she blinked in return.

As Ginger headed out to the forest, two kits dangling in jaws, she stopped when she heard a she hungry meow. She looked where the boxes were left in the streets. With one paw she pushed the light tan boxes out of the way. There laid a kit with dark bluish-black fur. She opened her mouth to show two needle sharped fangs. "I suppose we could take one more." Taking the tiny kit by the grasp she couldn't help but wonder who would leave this tiny kit. "I'll call you Night." With that she continued her way to the forest. Not knowing that she was leading the tiny kit to her destiny, to a clan she would rule.


	2. The Battle

"Willowclaw, Mapleheart, Leafbreeze you are relieved of your guarding duties. Yes, you may speak."

Mapleheart gave an excited jump, "Isn't this great Bouldertail, we are warriors!" Bouldertail rolled his eyes, _Young Cats_. Willowclaw gave a huge yawn while Leafbreeze seemed half asleep. Darksnow (a white she-cat with black ears, paws, and muzzle) "You two," using her tail she pointed to Leafbreeze and Willowclaw, "should get some sleep. Mapleheart you seem to have more energy why don't you go on a dawn patrol with Bouldertail and Mousefang." Mapleheart gave a quick nodded. Meowing goodbye to her siblings she rushed out of the entrance tunnel with black and white Bouldertail and light brown Mousefang.

The air smelled of pine and prey. A nice breeze brushed by carrying the song of what might be this morning's prey. Bouldertail took his time as they went to edge of their border and walked on the side. Another breeze swept by this time carrying the scent of Moorland and rabbits. Mapleheart gave a low growl _Windclan!_ Racing with her clanmates she reached the Windclan patrol, they had strayed across the border. Unsheathing her claws she yelled, "What are you doing on our territory mouse-brains!" Bouldertail slapped his thick tail across her mouth. "Can we help you, Whitenose?" Bouldertail addressed the gray cat with a white muzzle. Her and the rest of the patrol snickered, "What a greeting, thank you Bouldertail, but no you can't help us. Unless, of course you wish to give us this part of your territory without a fight." Bouldertail bared his teeth, "You know you don't stand a chance against us. Shadowclan was well-fed this leaf-bare while Windclan suffered from rabbit loss. You and your patrol are too weak to obtain this land." "You're right Bouldertail," the Windclan deputy gave a nod. With a flick of her tail she howled, "Windclan attack!"

Windclan cats appeared from the bush. A dapple tom jumped on top of Bouldertail. He pushed him off and with his large claw sent the cat flying back. Mapleheart gave a yelp of pain and surprise as a gray cat grabbed her by the scruff. The pain went away as Mousefang jumped on top of her attacker. "Mapleheart, you must go and call for help!" Bouldertail ordered her as he battle two Windclan cats. With a nod she prepared to run only to be knocked off her paws. A small skinny black she-cat blocked her path. With a hiss she tackled her, biting as hard as she can on the she-cat's leg. The she-cat let out a mrow of pain. Struggling free she turned on Mapleheart and slashed her nose. The scent of blood drowned her smell. Before attacking she looked to Bouldertail and Mousefang. They were losing! She did not have time to battle. Abandoning her battle she ran to her Clan. Brushing through the brambles she announce: "WINDCLAN AMBUSH!"

Smokestar, who was next to Darksnow stood up alerted by this news. "How many are there?" he demanded. His dapple gray and black pelt gave him his first name Smoke-. Leader of Shadowclan he was on his third life and feared among the other leader. "There were ten last time I counted." Smokestar looked to his cats, who were starting to emerge. Her heart pumped with fear as she waited for her leader's orders. Bouldertail and Mousefang were battling the whole patrol out there!

"Crowtalon, Hawkpaw, Featherpelt, Applefuzz, Dapplefoot, Redstone, Ferretnose, Addertail, and Darksnow follow me! We will teach these cowards how true warriors fight." His words were greeted with meows of agreements. Mapleheart led the way again as fast as she could. When she re-entered the battle she gasped Bouldertail and Mousefang were still fighting. Windclan was starting to retreat. Mapleheart felt a rush of pride towards her former mentor. Jumping into battle she pounced on a silver tabby. With a quick slash she sliced the she-cat's ear. Being pushed off Mouseheart fell with a thud and now the she-cat, who she identified as Runningspirit, was on top. Using her hind legs she battered Runningspirit's belly. Feeling satisfaction of her claws tears flesh and having warm blood run down her paws. "MROW!" Runningspirit howled with pain. With her front paws freed, Mapleheart cut Runningspirit's silver chest fur, but only tearing fur instead of skin. Before Mapleheart could produce more wounds Whitenose commanded: "Windclan retre-"

The Wind clan's deputy was interrupted when Smokestar pounced on her with a hard bite he began to bite her throat. Blood was oozing. Before the wound could pose as a threat to her life Smokestar released his grip and growled, "Let this be a warning, if Windclan ever tries to take our territory again they will know what will come." With a final slash across the muzzle Smokestar jumped off of Whitenose. Windclan cats followed their deputy out of Shadowclan territory.

"Dapplefoot! Applefuzz! Chase them across the border. "Hawkpaw, Crowtalon go with them to remark the border. Darksnow I want patrols waiting to ambush just in case Windclan tries this again. Everyone else follow me back to camp and see Stripeheart."

Just as Smokestar proceeded to leave with his warriors a wind blew by carrying the stench of a rogue. Smokestar unsheathed his claws once more. With his tail he flicked to Mapleheart, Featherpelt, and Redstone. "Hurry and deal with that rogue, then come back to camp." With a nod the three warriors went off in search of the rogue.


	3. Chapter 3

The leaves rustled as Mapleheart, Featherpelt, and Redstone stalked on the sleeping rogue. Her ginger fur was easy to spot in the all green forest. They decided that they would just scare the rogue instead of attack it, considering the strange she-cat smelled ill. Featherpelt flicked her white and blue tail ordering Redstone to approach the cat. With a nod of understanding Redstone crept up on the cat. However, Redstone stepped on a twig and the crack noise made the sleeping rogue's ear twitch. Mapleheart held her breath, but the cat gave no hint of suspicion. Redstone proceed and when he was a paw length away the she-cat rogue gave a loud snarl and jumped on the surprised Redstone. _She knew he was there!_ For a rogue that she-cat had strength, she pinned Redstone down easily with a bloody nose, the rogue gave a low growl. "Come on out! I know you're there!" yelled the rogue.

Mapleheart looked at Featherpelt waiting for an order. Featherpelt nodded and walked out of her hiding spot. Mapleheart was confused when Featherpelt showed no signs of aggression she even nodded her head to the rogue. "We mean no harm. We just came to see what you were doing in our territory." Since the she-cat seemed focused on Featherpelt, Redstone gave an effort to jump up, but was quickly pinned back down. "Redstone don't move!" Mapleheart and Redstone looked at Featherpelt appalled. "Redstone I'm giving you an order not to attack!" The she-cat rogue eyed Featherpelt. "You know?" she asked. Mapleheart tilted her head: _Know what?_ "That you have kits yes. I could smell your milk." Featherpelt answered. At the same time mews started to sound from the bush. Abandoning her place near Redstone, the she-cat ran to the bush. The mews started to die down. "No Night get back here!" A blue kit named Night popped her head of the bush and ran to the warrior cats.

"Hi! I'm Night." Mapleheart suppressed a purr, what a cute kit. Her frame was muscular for a kit. Her blue eyes shined curiosity. The she-cat stepped out unsheathing her claws once more, "Don't you dare hurt that kit!" she warned. "We wouldn't hurt a kit!" countered Mapleheart, pity stabbed in her heart as she noticed how skinny and sick the queen looked. _She must be tired for caring for the kits. How many does she have?_ That question was answered when one more brown kit appeared. She had a light scratch on her nose. Night left Mapleheart's side and ran towards her sister, there they pounced and rolled. "Stop this you two, Night last time you nicked Leaf in the nose, now no more of this!" she scolded. Turning to the warriors she said, "I'm sorry for invading your territory but I was weak with kits I needed a place to hide from the monsters and twolegs."

"I understand," said Featherpelt, "perhaps you would like to stay at our camp, we have more shelter to protect you and your kits. We even have herbs that would help you, and warriors that would provide food." The she-cat looked at her kits, who started show bone between the fluffed fur. "Maybe we should go." She half-muttered to herself, but then she looked at the bush with worry. "I have one more kit, in that bush the same age as both of these kits however, she has not opened her eyes. She does this on purpose. When I tell her to open them she replies with 'we are not at home. The star pelted cat told me to open my eyes when we reach home'"

All three warriors shuddered they knew what "star pelt cat" was, but would a rogue ever know? How could Starclan even visit a Rogue's kit? "We have a medicine cat in our clan that knows about starry cats, perhaps you could ask her if you come." The rogue nodded, "Yes, perhaps I will." The rogue retreated into the bush and grasped a tawny pelt kit. "This is Puzzle." Introduced the rogue, "and I am Ginger." Mapleheart did not bother to ask what a _puzzle_ was, instead she picked up the Night by her scruff. Featherpelt picked up Leaf. "Do you think Smokestar will be mad by bringing these cats?" asked Redstone. Mapleheart shrugged, Featherpelt answered, "I don't know, but the warrior code tells us to have mercy on the weak and to help kits that are not even in our own clan." But the warrior code was only for clan cats, not rogues. Mapleheart brushed off that thought; maybe they would become her clanmate. A dark thought rolled in like storm clouds: _What if they end up betraying the clan? _ A cold breeze brushed past Mapleheart making her fur prickle with uneasiness. _If you hurt the kit that you're carrying, _whispered the wind, _then I will surely haunt your dreams._ Mapleheart's heart began to beat faster as she looked around, no other cat seemed bothered. _What was that?_ Thought Mapleheart, _Who is this kit that I am carrying? And why did the wind smell of blood and crowfood!?_


	4. The Prophecy

Stripeheart trotted alongside with Smokestar, his walk was unperfected by his limp. However, Stripeheart stayed quiet when most medicine cats wouldn't. She knew that his paw hurt but his pride would not allow him to eat a poppy seed for the pain. "I can't believe Windclan would try to take out territory. They must have known we were stronger." Smokestar said as they walked by the battlefield to make sure no more Windclan cats had come by. Usually a medicine would not partake in patrols, but she had hoped that with her presence there Windclan would talk rather than fight.

Walking on she froze when a specific rose caught her attention. "What is it?" asked Smokestar "Look," Stripeheart pointed a with a brown and white stripe paw, "there is frost on that rose. It too warm for frost to come, and it appears to have some Windclan blood." _Frost and Blood of our enemies? Starclan is this a message? _Stripeheart looked down at the shadow of the rose and bristled as visions swarmed her mind. Her tail bushed out twice its size. Her claws unsheathed as her muscles tense. Smokestar eyes widen, and stepped closer to Stripeheart. When the vision vanished she almost collapsed from relaxing her muscles. "What did you see Stripeheart!?" demanded Smokestar. She looked up at the sky that was beginning to darken, and all though it was sun high the clouds made the day seem like night. _Frost, blood, night, shadows. Yes, this is a message. _Stripeheart looked into Smokestar's eyes "The blood of our enemy will be frozen by the night's frost and with it that cat will be the leader of shadows." Her dark dapple leader looked at her "But no cat in Shadowclan has a night furred pelt." He replied.

A rustle of the bush next time startled Stripeheart and Smokestar jumped in front of her with claws extended. Out of the bush appeared Redstone, Featherpelt, and the newly made warrior Mapleheart. _ I must remember to give Mapleheart a poppyseed to help her sleep. And cobwebs for Redstone he looks like he has been pulled through a bramble bush._ It was then that she noticed Mapleheart and Featherpelt carrying kits. "What is this?" demanded Smokestar. He was staring at his warriors in shock. "I sent you to deal with a rogue and you come with two kits!" "Actually three kits," said unfamiliar voice. A ginger cat appeared from the bush she was carrying a tawny kit. "Who are you?" asked Smokestar in his usually greeting voice. "I am Ginger. This is my kit Puzzle and the brown kit is Leaf and the black blue one is Night." Both Stripeheart and Smokestar stiffened at the name of the final kit.

Smokestar recovered from his shock, "Why have you come here?" he asked. Ginger replied: "I wish to learn the ways of your clan. I want to join and I want my kits to be a member as well." Stripeheart looked at the she-cat with pity. Her bones were beginning to present themselves, her fur was untidy, and she smelled of crowfood. Stripeheart stepped forward, "I don't know about joining our Clan, but you do need a place to sleep and recover. I can give you some herbs to help with your milk and no cat will say 'No' to me if I asked them to fetch you a mouse." Smokestar narrowed his eyes at his medicine cat, he was the leader not her. However, he had to admit she was right that she-cat wouldn't survive another night or so. With a nod to the new arrival and his warriors he led them to the camp. A breeze brushed his fur sideways and he heard it whisper,

_Oh how I have missed the shadows._


	5. Welcome to the Clan

Ginger, her kits, and the rest of clan cats padded up to a bush. She looked at Featherpelt as her red fur began to prick with uneasiness. "Don't worry," replied Featherpelt, "you will be fine. No cat will hurt you. Both Smokestar _and _Stripeheart have given you permission to be in our camp." Taking a deep breath Ginger followed the other cats into the bush. The grass on the floor was flattened as if trampled on for several life times. She smelled different cats and yet they all seemed to share the same scent. When Ginger made her way out of the bush she gaped.

Many cats were gathered: some eating, some licking each other, and most were gathered at the front mewing in sorrow. Smokestar stood in alert as he saw the gathered cats of his clan. Without a look or comment to Ginger he bounded over to his cats. Stripeheart looked struck, as well as Mapleheart, Featherpelt, and Redstone. They all stood where they were and waited for Smokestar to come back to them.

"No warrior was injured that badly in battle to die." commented Redstone, Stripeheart nodding in agreement. Only a few heartbeats passed when the dappled leader made his way back to them.

"Bellystorm has made his way to join Starclan." Meowed Smokestar, he gaze was a bit dazed.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" snapped Smokestar, interrupting his striped medicine cat. Looking at the three warriors, who first found the ginger rogue he order:

"Drop the kits off at the nursery and find some fresh-kill to eat. Mapleheart after I want you to rest, you held your warrior ceremony all night, patrolled, and battled. Tell Darksnow to excuse for the day. Redstone I want you to follow Stripeheart and get that nosed looked at. I don't need my warriors infected. Featherpelt I want you to take Hawkpaw out to collect some fresh moss. Stripeheart I trust you know what to do with the rogue." When he finished he bounded off to the mourning cats.

"Bellystorm was his mother's father." Explained Stripeheart, "He was a brave and noble warrior, but I knew he would make his journey soon. He was the oldest cat in the clan. He deserves to be at rest."

Stripeheart, Featherpelt, and Mapleheart showed the way to the Shadowclan nursery. The entrance was curtained with lichens and it seemed too small for any cat to fit into, but once Ginger squeezed her way through the pile of rocks she found a moss filled room that was protected and guarded with brambles. It was quite bigger on the inside.

As she made her way through she saw two she-cats in the room. One pricked her ear and looked at Ginger in shock. Her fur was beginning to bristle as she saw the rogue as a threat.

"Its fine Bramblemoon this rogue is just looking for a place to rest and keep her kits safe." explained Mapleheart. Bramblemoon calmed, her brown pelt that held patches of white were being to go down from being spiked. Mapleheart put down Night, moving her jaw after as if tired of carrying the kit. Featherpelt put down Leaf and repeated the same movement as Mapleheart. When she was settled, she placed Puzzle near her belly.

"You have beautiful kits." commented Bramblemoon.

"Thank you." replied Ginger, her eyes half-closed as she grew tired and hungry.

"Stripeheart will be here soon with fresh-kill and herbs for you." said Featherpelt as she left the nursery.

Being left alone with the other queens, Ginger looked around. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to the sleeping she-cat with a swollen belly.

"That's Silvershade, Mapleheart's mother. Her and Russetbite will have new kits soon." purred Bramblemoon.

A new smell filled the nursery. Ginger turned to see two kits, one brown with dark brown stripes, the other white with silver stripes. Their ears and tails were down while they carried sullen faces. They padded quietly, Bramblemoon glanced at her kits in sympathy.

"Don't worry, my kits, you will see Bellystorm again in Starclan."

"But we don't know where that is!" wailed the brown tabby. His ears flicked back up when he noticed the dark ginger rogue. He glanced at his mother, as if to say: _Who's this?_

"This is Ginger, she will be staying with us for a while. Ginger this is Raccoonkit and Silverkit." meowed Bramblemoon.

"And I'm Leaf!" a new voice rang through the nursery. Raccoonkit ran to Leaf, excited that there were other kits. Silverkit padded faster to Ginger's nest and purred with delight as Night popped her head up from Ginger's tail.

"Two kits! Two other kits to play with." said Silverkit with delight.

"Actually, there are three. This is Puzzle."

All clan-born cats in the nursery titled their heads. Ginger sighed knowing that she would have to give an explanation.

"Twolegs have a game that their kits play. They have a completely rectangle, but it is diced into bits. They have to put those bits back together to recreate the rectangle. Her orange and white patches remind me of the puzzle pieces."

"…twolegs are weird." Meowed Raccoonkit "Agh!" he yelped as Night pounced on him.

"Let's play! Let's play!" begged Night. Together all four kits started to wrestle on top of each other.

As the day passed Stripeheart came in to bring in herbs and a plumpy mouse. Stripeheart helped soothe Ginger into the new clan. Silvershade, when woken up, introduced herself to Ginger. Finally the sun began to set and cats went to their nest – except for those holding ritual for Bellystorm. But as the day began and left Puzzle stayed quiet, Puzzle stayed asleep in her mother's fur dreaming of Starclan Warriors and listening to their wisdom.

"Hello Puzzlekit." Meowed a white warrior with red spots.

"Hello Sweetrose," Her ears bent down in embarrassment, " but you should not call me Puzzle_kit_. I have not received that name yet."

"Oh, but you will soon."

"Please tell me Sweetrose, can I open my eyes? I want to see. Am I finally meant to be where I am?"

"Yes, Puzzle_kit_ you can open your eyes. You are finally in Shadowclan territory and remember it's not just your destiny that lies here, but all of your destinies."

Puzzle bowed her head receiving everything the star warrior was telling her. Her fur began to prick as she smelled the same rotten scent in the wind. Turning around she saw a black cat with a collar staring into a pool that showed all the sleeping cats.

"Sweetrose," began Puzzle, "who is that cat."

"Do not worry about him Puzzle, he is none of your concern." Replied Sweetrose

"Who is he looking for?" she prompted. Sweetrose ran her bushy tail over Puzzle's pelt.

"Open your eyes Puzzle." She ignored the question. " See the clan you were always meant to serve."


	6. At Night

A pale quarter moon illuminates the night sky, as dark gray clouds roll in. The cold wind still reminded the clan cats that they were not finished with leaf-bare, just yet. The clan seemed so silent; the wind's song seemed to be the only noise in the Shadowclan camp.

A few clan cats were gathered towards the middle of camp. Pelts quivered and ruffled in cold wind. Some of the cats were pressed together for warmth and comfort. Bellystorm had been a popular cat even when he was an elder. He would be missed by all. A particular gray and black cat was seated away from the mourning cats.

Smokestar found himself staring at Bellystorm's body. No emotion was felt as he starred at the blue-gray cat. Maybe he should have made things right with Bellystorm. Maybe he should have told him that it was not his fault and that he no longer blamed him. But every time he tried he remembered the tiny black and gray kit wailing in pain as his paws were soaked in blood. A shiver broke away the memory. Smokestar looked up at the sky, a bit of him was wondering which star was Bellystorm.

"…I am sorry…" he whispered quietly. The wind responded and Smokestar felt lighter. He stayed completely still until he heard footsteps padding towards him. He turned and faced Stripeheart.

"Puzzle has woken up." She announced. _What do you want me to do about? _He bit back the remark. But, he did stare at her, wondering if she had more information to share.

"She said that a Starclan warrior told her to open her eyes when she came to Shadowclan." Continued Stripeheart, "I do not know why our ancestors have visited the kit, but I find it incredible. These cats are meant to stay here, Smokestar. Starclan themselves have spoken, you cannot force these cats to leave!" Smokestar nodded at Stripeheart's words. He himself was astounded by the very fact that a kit – a _rogue's_ kit at that- was receiving messages from Starclan.

"Is she awake now?" he asked, but Stripeheart shook her head.

"I gave her a poppy seed to make her sleepy, she was too excited for the middle of the night." purred Stripeheart.

A few moments past and the medicine cat continued to look at her leader. _What is she hiding from me?_ Smokestar wondered. He could see it in her eyes; it was a look of sympathy.

"Do you know what Starclan warrior visited her?" asked the striped cat, and of course Smokestar shook his head,_how am I supposed to know, the kit hasn't spoken to me!_

"The chosen Starclan cat was Sweetrose."

Smokestar flinched as if stung by a wasp.

"I do not know what those kits will do, but I know that their destinies will shape Shadowclan, especially the one named Night." Spoke Smokestar, as he recovered. Stripeheart meowed in agreement.

Inside the nursery little Puzzle was starting to get comfortable, until the breeze picked up the blood scent of a particular spirit. The tawny kit picked up her head in high alert. She scanned the nursery, cursing that her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness. She stopped when she noticed the tom spirit. His black pelt was smoothed and he had only one white paw. He was small for being a grown cat. His purple kittypet collar was punctured with multiple cat and dog teeth. He looked at the black kit cuddling with Ginger's tail. His icy blue eyes gaze lifted from Night to Puzzle. He pulled back his mouth and present sharp teeth, a growl was rumbling from his throat. Puzzle's vision became hazy and she blacked out.

_Who is this cat?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**It was brought to my attention that I am not the first author on fanfic to have the warrior cat names that I chose. I would like to express that these cat names are not completely mine - _obiviously _- other authors can and have used them before, but I have not stolen any names. I create them myself and if other's have them, then that's great and it's a coincidence. **

**-TKB**


	7. Don't be afraid

Smokestar gathered Ginger aside while the other queens slept. He had felt a bit grumpier that day because he had no sleep, he kept vigil all night for Bellystorm.

"Stripeheart tells me that your kit woke last night, opening her eyes for the first time." Smokestar paused, "Did the kit really speak of Starclan warriors?" Ginger eyed the Shadowclan leader, her tail twitching.

"Yes, why? Do you not believe the kit?" spat the rogue queen.

"I do believe her, your kits intrigue me Ginger. My medicine cat also spoke me about letting you be permanent members of the clan. I have thought about and have agreed with her. Do you accept being a member of Shadowclan? Remember, the clan depends on its warriors. There is no room in this clan for warriors that do not know where there heart lie." said Smokestar. Ginger's eyes widen as he offered her to become a member. She had never thought about becoming a Shadowclan cat, but the thought of it made her feel…safe. Here in the clan, cats protected each other and were never alone. Was that not the reason she brought the kits to forest?

"Thank you so much Smokestar, I accept your invitation." meowed Ginger. _Will I have to change my name? _

Before the sun moved a mouse whisker, Smokestar called a clan meeting.

"All warriors old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the high rock!" He shouted. The group of warriors surrounded Ginger and her kits.

"Cats of Shadowclan, Ginger has agreed to become a full member of Shadowclan." Cats whispered to each other in surprise. She had only spent a day with the clan and yet she was becoming a full member. However, they stayed quiet and did not challenge Smokestar, they knew he had a reason for doing everything he did.

"Ginger come forward. From this moment on you will be known as Russetbite!" Newly made Russetbite bowed her head. Next Leaf became Leafkit and Puzzle became Puzzlekit. Cats were surprised that Smokestar allowed her to keep the name 'puzzle'

"Night from this moment on you will be known as Nightkit! Starclan look down on all these cats and accept them as members of Shadowclan." All cats bowed their head.

When the ceremony was over Nightkit padded back to the nursery with her sisters and mother. She gave a huge yawn. She hardly slept that night with Puzzlekit waking up. When she went to the nest with Russetbite, she went in circles and the laid down. Within seconds Nightkit was asleep.

Opening up her eyes, she gaped at the trees. _What a cool dream! _She was in Shadowclan's forest and there was prey everywhere. Bunching up her muscles she ran to go to explore. The sun felt warm against her fur and the breeze provided fresh air. _This place is amazing! _Thought Nightkit. –Snap- she stopped and turned around face another cat.

This cat a black tom with ice cold eyes, his gaze seemed to freeze her. He was a small cat but she could see powerful muscles being hidden within the smooth pelt. He started walking towards her. She wanted to run, this tom terrified her, but curiosity made her stay. Finally he toward over her. She could smell blood and crowfood coming from his scent. She gasped when she saw his purple collar punctured with teeth of other cats.

"Do not be afraid." He spoke, his words chilled her. "My name is Scourge and I am here to help you." He looked at her and she stiffened his gaze like frost. "I can teach you how to protect yourself. I can teach you what this clan not!" She shook her head, this cat was crazy! And this was a dream, why did it seem so real!? Her heart pounded as she also saw resemblance in this cat. He looked a bit like her and somewhere deep inside her heart was telling her that this cat was kin.

"Let me in your mind young Nightkit. I can offer you the Shadowclan if you just let me in!" He saw fear in Nightkit's eyes and stopped. He knew it was pointless to communicate with the kit, she was not ready for the prophecy. So, he got up and left.

Nightkit opened her eyes in Shadowclan territory and found that she could not remember her dream. Shrugging it off, she hopped out of her nest. Russetbite told her Leafkit and Puzzlekit were playing with Bramblemoon's kits. She padded towards them.

"Hi." She said, she was greeted with a tackle from Raccoonkit.

"Finally! You were sleeping like a door mouse!" he teased. Giving a playful growl, Nightkit pushed up with such strength Racconkit – despite his size- was thrown off and landed on dirt, his back hitting the floor. Turning around she pounced on him.

_What potential you have Nightkit. One day you will listen, and your prophecy will come to pass, but first I must make you learn that you need me. _

Scourge noticed that off all the kits, Puzzlekit was not playing with them. Instead the tawny kit was staring straight at him, as if she could see him. Maybe she could, she did have Starclan on her side.

_Not a chance Starclan, that kit is going to become mine!_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**I am sorry that I have not been updating, I have been busy with Smokestar's Path, but I will continue this story. I have not forgotten it**

**Other than that, what do you think?Yes, this chapter was small, but I have such great plans for this story!**

**TKB **


End file.
